A test management tool that manages the test process can save software testers the hassle of installing separate applications that are necessary for the testing process. They can be implemented with minimal programming ability, allowing for easy installation and monitoring of the test process across multiple project groups. Once installed, teams have instant access to a user interface and can immediately start running and recording test cases. These types of applications are designed to simplify the test management process with high levels of automation and tracking built in, yet don't require advanced programming skills or knowledge to implement. They are useful for teams who manage a variety of test cases and for larger teams who need an all-inclusive application for project management. A software developer may desire to automate specific scenarios for particular reasons. For example, the software developer may want to reproduce a bug or add a use case to a regression test suite.